The Vampire's Kiss
by SaiyanWarrior200
Summary: Just one brief moment of pain Cherry Blossom, and you and I shall rule the night together forever as King and Queen." The red headed figure said as he stroked her pink hair as he seated her on his lap. SasoSaku Oneshot Vampire Fic Bonus Lemon Chapter up
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Just one brief moment of pain Cherry Blossom, and you and I shall rule the night together forever as King and Queen." The red headed figure said as he ran his fingers through the soft pink hair of the girl he had seated on his lap. The girl that was forced to sit on his lap as one powerful hand held her down shivered and turned her head not looking him in the eyes.

He smirked as he stroked her hair. "You are so beautiful," He said as he whispered into the girl's ear and he could hear her heart beat increase. "What a fool that Uchiha was, to abandon you." He then chuckled. "Well one fool's loss is my gain."

"Don't talk about Sasuke that way." She said coldly to him. The girl was refusing to look him in the face as she knew the tales that the man…No not a man, the undead creature that he was could do if he made eye contact.

The red headed man let borrowed his head into her neck and inhaled her scent. So intoxicating it was, he had never inhaled such a scent in his three hundred years of life, although he looked like he was under twenty years of age in truth he was three hundred and sixteen years old. He and his kind where destined to keep their eternal youth. His race in his youth had been dominant but he was now one of the few left.

Something he intended to fix and what luck that he would discover this beauty, heartbroken and easy prey to his charms which he after generations of practice had mastered. He didn't want to just rip out her throat and suck her dry, instead he decided he needed a mate and queen and had chosen this lovely girl that he had now.

"I won't let you kill me Vampire!" She said angrily and he smirked as he with his free hand drew innocent circles on her back with not so innocent intentions.

"Cherry Blossom you cannot outfight me, you may be trained as a ninja but you are no match for me. Your skill and spirit I admire as you where difficult to capture but you have only one fate as of now." He said as they were in his chambers, far from Konoha or anyplace she knew. For all she knew she could be anywhere in the world although she guessed she was somewhere in Suna. "To be my queen as I take you this night." He said as he whispered into her ear.

"Never!" Sakura Haruno grunted and tried to squirm free but he held her still. An amused smirk was on his face as if he enjoyed watching her squirm.

He couldn't wait until she was squirming underneath him.

"The boy that you loved…he cares nothing for you, you know that. I wonder where or who he is with now? The blond girl?" He with his sharp ears heard Sakura grit her teeth. "Or maybe that shy girl from the Hyugas?" He could tell he hit a nerve. "Or maybe he's with that red headed girl that wears glasses and obsesses over him as much as you do, what was her name…Karin?"

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Sakura shouted as she tried to break away from his grasp but he tightened his grip on her preventing her from escaping.

"I must say…watching you get worked up like this is stirring something inside me I haven't felt in quite some time." He said with a dark chuckle.

"I hate you!!" She shouted as he could see her fighting back tears.

"Do you really hate me little Blossom, or do you hate the one that tore out your heart and stomped on it like it was nothing?" He asked.

She didn't answer she instead looked down at the floor. She felt his hands wrap around her developed body as the seventeen year old was turned and she kept her head down to avoid looking into his brown eyes which had lead many a victim to his fangs.

Sasori smirked and ran his fingers through the pink locks of hair. "Sasuke doesn't think of you as a potential lover, the only thing he sees you is as a tool for him to use and then discard when it's of no value."

"And you're better? You kill people so you can continue living and keep blood pumping through that black undead heart of yours." She asked and he shrugged.

"True but I know true value when I see it. And you Sakura are the one I want." He said as his fingers reached her chin and tilted her head up so that green meet brown. She tensed up yet didn't feel the pull of his eyes, he wasn't hypnotizing her.

Yet…

"The Uchiha was a fool, you know that and I know that. I can tell a fool when I see you and for discarding you maybe his most foolish thing he's done." He said as he stroked her back. "But I, no, The two of us shall reign and rule the night forever. I don't intend to make you into a meal, you're beauty is too good for that. Instead I shall take you this night and we shall rule together." He said with a smile.

Sakura looked at him. "And what makes you think I want to be your queen? Do you think I want to spend all of eternity waking up in a stuffy coffin?"

"I assure you my coffin is big enough to fit us both, and provide enough space for whenever we are in the mood. This bed we are seated on I don't really use." He said with a grin revealing a pair of sharp fangs.

The girl blushed and hit him in the chest over that remark.

"All I am asking is that you accept, it will hurt for the first moment but by the time the shining ball of hellfire has sat tomorrow your transformation into my queen will be complete." He said as he kissed her on the forehead. The girl tensed for a moment as he did so. His hand she felt was going down and stroking her thigh.

"You make my skin crawl you know that?" She said as she didn't like him touching her.

He leaned her close to her ear and inhaled her scent again. "That is not the only thing I could do…" He whispered. "And trust me; you'll enjoy what I could do to your skin." He then licked her ear sending chills down her spine. "I know very well how and where to please a young woman such as yourself.

Sakura felt herself shivering, but she wasn't sure if they where shivers of fear or excitement.

"You fear me don't you blossom?" He asked with a smile to her.

"I-I don't f-fear anything." She said unconvincingly.

"That's not true." He cupped her chin again and forced her to look at him. "You fear that you will never know what it is like to be loved, you fear that you will be by yourself for eternity, and you fear as well that you will die and no one will remember you. Is that not what you fear?" He asked.

Sakura gritted her teeth and tried to turn away but he held her firm as his icy fingers held her in position as her emerald eyes stared into his brown orbs.

Suddenly Sakura felt herself starting to lose control and realized what he was doing. He was using his hypnosis powers to take control of her. She could not let him do this or else her fate was sealed!

Sasori stated into her eyes and he watched amusedly as she struggled. Most people who went under his hypnosis barely lasted ten seconds but she was fighting with everything she had refusing to come under his control. A smile was on his handsome face as he watched; no doubt she would be a perfect queen for him to have.

He kissed her gently on cheek as he wrapped his arms around her well developed body. He could sense that her spirit and will was slowly starting to fade away. Willingly or unwillingly, he would turn her into a vampire.

"P-Please don't…" He heard her speak as she shook her head trying to free herself. "Sasori d-don't do this."

"Why not my sweet cherry? Do you not understand the gift that I am going to give you? We shall be together forever, no matter what, I know you desire love and I can give you that. But the only way we can be together is if you let me do this. We shall remain young for eternity and shall always be together. Let me love you Sakura." He said as he whispered into her ear.

"B-But I c-can't-"She was cut off when he kissed her roughly on the lips. She squealed in shock and his tongue entered into her mouth. She felt his hands roam over her flesh as he kissed the girl. Her eyes where shut tight from the bruising kiss he was giving her. The vampire's kiss was shocking and at the same time to her, wondrous as she never felt the sparks going through her body, not even when she finally got the chance to kiss Sasuke.

The kiss was broken up suddenly as he pulled back and gently stroked her lips. "I take it you have never experienced anything like this before have you my soon to be queen? He asked with a laugh and she slowly nodded her head. "Don't worry once I claim you we shall commence where we left off." He then removed part of her hair giving him access to his target.

Her beautiful neck…

"Sasori," She said and he looked at her. "Why do you want me? There are more girls out there that I think would be better than me for your queen."

He chuckled again. "Do you really believe that I want just any girl little one? I could have had any girl to choose as my queen for the past two hundred years after most of my kin was wiped out, but there was none who I could find to be the perfect one. But you, you are the perfect specimen. And I want you, you are beautiful, smart, spirited, and possess a great will. You just don't see it. Look past the little girl that you was and embrace the woman that you become."

"I understand what it means to be alone Sakura, I've been alone for the past two hundred years with no one with me. Ripping out the throat and draining the blood of some fool to keep living. More than once I thought about having the sun scorch my skin right off, but I didn't give up I knew I would find the right one. You underestimate yourself and your worth. I find myself most fortunate to have you right now."

Sakura looked at him. She never thought he had been alone for the past centuries. Maybe he wasn't so different than she was. "Sasori…"

"Yes Blossom?" He asked her.

"If I become your queen, will you love me?" She asked him and looked into his eyes. "Will you love me for real? She said as she felt his arms wrap around her.

"I would not have chosen you to be my queen unless I did Sakura." He said to her and grinned revealing his sharp fangs. "So have you made your decision?"

The pink haired girl was quiet for a moment. Silence was from both for a couple of minutes as she held her head down.

"Yes…" She said suddenly and raised her head to look at him. "I will become your queen and be your mate."

Sasori chuckled and licked his lips. "Very well, Trust me Sakura you will not regret this." He kissed her again and this time she responded by kissing him back. Their lips meet and their tongues intertwined with one another. A moan this time escaped the girl as they battled for dominance over the other.

He then broke the kiss and grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her head sideways. She looked at him and slowly she nodded as she gave him permission. He inhaled her scent and smiled as he saw a perfect spot for him to leave his mark on her.

"Like I said this will hurt but only for a moment. In twenty four hours you shall be reborn as my queen." He said and then suddenly with lightning like reflexes sank his teeth into her. She gasped out loud in pain as he did so and started to feel herself go weak. Her body was shaking and she felt everything going dark with every passing moment. Soon her entire body went numb and the pain she had felt was disappearing. Everything around her was growing darker by the second and despite her best efforts felt herself unable to stay awake.

Slowly, her eyes closed for the last time as a human as her heart stopped.

Sasori pulled himself away from her and gently licked up the small trail of blood on her neck. He looked at her and even though she was for now dead she still was so beautiful. Carefully he picked her up in his arms.

"My queen now is the time to sleep. In Twenty Four hours a new life shall begin for you." He said as he carried her to a coffin and opened the lid. Carefully he placed her inside and could already sense the changes starting to happen. He kissed her cold lips and then closed it.

Sakura was unaware of where she was when suddenly the lid opened up and was moved aside. Slowly she raised her head and saw a familiar hand offering to help her up. She slowly reached towards it and the hand lifted her up and into the room.

"So you are awake, the transformation is now complete my queen." Sasori said to her as a day had passed.

"So I am now a vampire just like you?" She asked as she could feel the changes inside her body. She now had a pair of fangs just like he did.

"That is correct, and as you know to keep our eternal youth we must feed on the blood of humans at least once a month to continue living. You shall have to feed soon." He said to her and she nodded as she felt that she was a bit hungry.

"But first," He said and scooped her up in his arms surprising her as he carried her and walked over to the bed. He laid her down on it and got on top of her. "I intend to show personally you just well I can pleasure a woman." He said with a grin revealing his fangs.

Shivers of Excitement and Joy went through her spine as he ripped off his outfit and undressed her. She then realized that being a vampire wouldn't be so bad after all.

The next night in Konoha two bodies were discovered, one was identified as Sasuke Uchiha the other being of a red headed girl known as Karin. They both had the exact same injury and cause of death. A wound to their necks.

As if someone had bitten and ripped it off.

Up above on the rooftops of a building where two people. The first a red headed male with brown eyes pressing his body against the second one. A female with pink hair and green eyes who let out a cry of joy at what they were doing. Blood was on both of their lips from the meal they just had down below. The two lovers would rule the night and reign over it bringing fear and terror to those that would cross their path.

Sasori Akasuna and Sakura Haruno, King and Queen of the Vampire race.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a grand setting, a ball room filled to the brim with people dancing. The chandeliers above filled the room with light emulating the gigantic room where over three hundred people danced with their partner. Many of them wore masks to cover their faces as they twirled their partners and brought them back to them. It was a ball one would see only in an event hosted by royalty.

The band was playing, a low cheerful tone of music and picking up at times. It echoed throughout the room. Tables lined with exotic food and drinks had been put up as the guests danced with one another.

In the center of the ball room where two people, the first was a male and wearing a black tuxedo. He had red hair and deep dark brown eyes and in the eyes of many would be viewed as handsome.

The second was a girl with pink hair and emerald green eyes. She was wearing a long red dress that covered her body and was a beautiful specimen. The two looked at one another as neither of them wore masks to cover their faces unlike the other dancers.

The male did a polite bow to her asking her to dance and she responded with a curtsy. She brought her hand up and he gently took it and kissed it and took her hand as the two prepared to dance.

Their movements where graceful, as the rulers of the castle and hosts of the banquet danced with one another. He twirled her in a spin and pushed her out and then back in. The younger girl's body bumping against his. The two danced beautifully as he held a firm grip on her waist. The other dancers gave them center stage and didn't even appear to notice how at times one of his hands would trail up daringly towards her chest.

If they were real they probably wouldn't have noticed it anyway due to the power of hypnosis he had…

The girl let out a grunt as he dipped her downwards putting a bit of strain on her back as he with one hand pressed against her back kept her from falling to the floor. He leaned his head down and with a smile pressed his lips gently against her forehead. He smiled and for a moment she could see his sharp fangs that he had that she also had as well.

"You are a splendid dancer my queen." Sasori said to her as he pulled her upwards and brought her close to his chest. Sakura nodded as he ran a couple of fingers through her pink hair. If she was still alive as a human she could've sworn her heart would be beating at a million miles per hour.

Her lover and husband of the past few months smiled at her as they resumed dancing. Their movements where fluid and filled with grace. Sakura had dancing lessons and was skilled and Sasori was a master of the art as he had plenty of practice during his lifetime. He spun her around and he leaned in close and inhaled her scent causing the girl's breathing to stop momentarily.

"Do you enjoy teasing your queen my king?" She asked him and her only smirked. He had taken the girl a few months ago, turning her over making him what he was, a creature of the night and teaching her about the ways of his dark kind. She was reluctant at first but soon she grew she embrace the gifts he gave her. Her first meal he had seen to it was of that foolish boy who had torn her heart out before he met her. He enjoyed watching her rip out his throat and sucking him dry while he disposed of the little jezebel that was hanging around with him. And now they were with each other and rulers of the night.

Sasori dipped her again and ran his hand across her face. The girl looked up at him as he leaned down and kissed her fully on the lips. The girl gave way to his advances as he kissed her. Their tongues meet and battled for dominance as neither vampire gave way to one another. The girl let out a moan as he pressed his tongue inside her mouth and explored it, tasting as sweet and delicious as the first time they kissed. He also felt a stirring go up inside of him as they continued their kiss.

He suddenly broke the kiss and pulled her up. The cherry blossom breathed heavily as her hair had come a bit undone. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled the girl close placing her against his chest. Sasori turned his attention to all the other dancers and guests and let out a low growl.

"Leave us!" He ordered them all. Without as so much as a word they then started to vanish and disappear in a whirl of smoke as the lights in the room dimmed. All the dancers, the musicians, the food, they all disappeared and soon enough he and Sakura where the only two in the dark room as they had all been an illusion and conjured up by him while he and his queen where dancing.

Sasori then brought his hands lower and picked her up carrying her in his arms. He let out a chuckle as he stared at the female vampire. "You…intoxicate me like no other my love." He said to her. "I believe we are to rule over the night for many years."

Sakura looked at her lover and noticed that the room around them shifted as a dark purple smoke surrounded them. Soon she glanced around and found themselves in their private chambers. Candles that where lit filled the room and the room smelled intoxicating to her senses. There were no windows in the room and it was essential for them as the sun would scorch their skin off.

Carrying her over to the bed he placed her down gently on the bed. Memories of their first time came back to her and she shivered in anticipation. He reached up and being a bit impatient ripped off the tie of his tuxedo and threw it to the floor. His hands than reached towards her outfit and before she could protest he had ripped off her dress in a flurry leaving it destroyed and her naked except for a pair of lacy black bra and panties.

She pouted at him. She hated it when he was so damn impatient and didn't give her a chance to properly undress. And that was her favorite dress as well.

"You have ten more just like them my queen." He said with a grin revealing his fangs. Sakura let out a huff and decided two could play at this game.

She sat up and her hands went to his chest. Ripping off the buttons of the red shirt he wore with it she loosened it up and removed it from him all the while placing kisses around his face making him groan. She turned his attention to his well toned chest and licked it as she continued undressing him. Soon enough her lover's outfit was gone as well although she was more careful with removing them than Sasori had been with her and he was clad only in a pair of black silk boxers.

He pushed her down onto the mattress and let his eyes roam over her body. He licked his lips thinking of how much he was going to enjoy himself this night as he ran his hand over her smooth flat belly. The girl shivered at his touch and let out a moan as his hand went up higher to her chest. He leaned down and instead of his hand put his lips across her belly and kissed his way up past her belly and moving upwards to her chest. Kissing the tops of her developed breasts which got him another moan of pleasure from the vampire as she ran her fingers throughout his red hair. He nibbed them and caused her to yelp in surprise as he went to her throat area and planted more kisses. He then kissed her on the lips and their tongues again battled for dominance as they thrashed about each not wanting to lose to the other.

Sasori then pulled up, Sakura frowned at that and he smirked at her. Sitting up he then turned to the candles and taking a deep breath blew them all out. The room became even darker and Sakura had to adjust her eyes to the darkness. She looked around but she couldn't see him.

"Sasori, where are you?" She asked wondering where he was as she had found it he enjoyed popping up out of nowhere and surprising her. She looked around the darkened room. She suddenly saw him appear in front of her and he cupped her chin.

"Miss me Blossom?" He asked her and captured her lips again. The surprise move knocked her down as he pushed her back down on the bed and got on top of her. Grinning he planted kisses all around her body much to her delight as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back.

Sakura arched her neck back and let out a moan as he kissed her. "By Kami you know how to pleasure a woman and make her feel good Sasori." She said a dreamy smile on her face.

He chuckled in response. "Having near three hundred years of experience I have become a master of knowing where and how to pleasure a beauty such as yourself."

The two continued their love making as their bodies fitted each other like two puzzle pieces. Their breaths and pants increased as they made love as sweat started to form on their bodies. At times one would shift their position so that either he or she would be on top and in control over for the other to gain the advantage in their quarrel.

Sakura bounced on his stomach playfully as she had her hands on his chest. She reached down and kissed his stomach and her nails ran across his chest. Her nails where sharper now and left a few marks but they healed easily enough. The elder vampire watched on in approval of her tactics as she bit him a couple times on the shoulder and greedily sucked up the drops of blood. She was starting to know where and how to bit and gain precious blood their kind needed. She licked her lips and kissed him roughly. Sasori responded by shifting positions and turning her over onto her back as he got on top of her. She needed to know that he was the teacher here and she was the student. He studied her body with a grin, he valued true art and her body was simply flawless.

Sakura feeling a bit bold reached into his boxers and stroked his hard member. Sasori looked at her a bit surprised at her action and she could only smile innocently showing her fangs.

"Naughty little vixen aren't you?" He asked her and went to her bra and undid the clasp that held it together revealing her breasts fully to him.

"I think you should be punished." He said and then began sucking on her left breast causing a cry to erupt from the girl's lungs as she grabbed his hand as he sucked on her nipple. She let out a loud shriek of joy as he devoured her breast sucking on it and running his tongue on it. He then turned his attention to her right breast and pleasured that one as well causing her cries to get louder. Her shrieks where music to his ears as he continued working on her breasts.

"Mmm! Ooh! Aah!" The young vampire cried out shaking her head as her master sucked on her breasts. She could feel herself on the verge of erupting as he continued teasing her. She was also unaware of his hands heading downwards and to her remaining garment she had on.

Sasori looked at her face and could tell she was enjoying herself. A grin appeared on his face as he knew she would enjoy this. Reaching her panty line he tugged them off down past her legs and taking them off. Removing them he saw that she had her legs together and saw the small tuffle of hair that guarded her opening. He gently reached over and stroked them and the girl moaned and spreaded her legs giving him access to her center. He entered one finger into her and the girl cried out and he smirked and entered another one.

The girl cried out and moaned again as he had his fingers inside her opening. He could feel her fluids and he began a series of removing them and putting them back in.

Sakura looked at him a glass look in her eyes. She felt weak as she was under his control. She nuzzled against him as she mentioned for him to continue. Sasori felt himself ready to end this. He reached towards his boxers and removed them. Sakura blushed when she saw his member. He was definitely a man no doubt about it.

"Are you ready my queen?" He asked with a purr to her and she nodded. He positioned himself in between her legs. She took a couple of deep breaths readying herself and she nodded granting him permission.

With that he gave a great thrust into her.

Sakura cried out loudly and her upper body twisted and her face was mixture of pain and ecstasy. She was still new to this so he went easy on her at first. Her body gave a great squirm when he delivered another powerful thrust into her.

"Oh God!" She screamed and clutched his head.

"Do you wish me to-"

"No, please don't stop!" She begged and he complied and thrusted again. Her toes curled with excitement as she was getting use to it.

It continued for several long moments. Sasori pumping himself into his young queen while she cried out in excitement. A tear went down her face and he gently licked it up and kissed her letting her know that any pain she was feeling would only be temporally.

"OH Yes! Faster! Harder!" She shouted as she clutched the sheets and he granted her wish. Soon her cries where filled with nothing but joy and pleasure as both vampires felt it coming.

"S-Sasori I think I'm…"

"I'm almost there myself Sakura." He responded to her as each could feel it.

Finally, he gave one final thrust and the two exploded at the same time in as a wave of ecstasy and pleasure came over them as they reached their climax. The two lay on top of one another. He was still inside of her and he had put his seed in her. With a little bit of luck she would soon bear a child and continue their race.

Neither bothered to move for the next couple of minutes. Sasori managed to remove himself from her much to her disappointment and he lazily stroked her belly. Sakura was in no condition to move and even if she could she doubted she wanted to. She just wanted to remain here in this state of bliss.

Sasori closed his eyes and then heard the dinging of a clock on the wall. It read five A.M. and that blasted sun would soon be up. He looked at his love and knew it was time for sleep.

Getting off of the bed he went to a desk nearby the bed and opened it and pulled out and put on a dark robe. A light pink robe was also there and he pulled it out as well. Sakura saw his actions and sat up and allowed him to slip it over her shoulders and then tied the knot. Her body was stiff and sore as hell. She would need a long sleep to recover after that.

But it was well worth it in her opinion.

"It's time for us to sleep." He said to her and she nodded. She was uneasy about sleeping in a coffin still but Sasori had fixed that problem and decided that the bed would be fine for them to sleep in as he had outfitted it with the same abilities and restoration powers that a coffin had. Reaching towards a lever he had installed on the bed he began to crank it.

Above them what appeared to be a top of a coffin appeared overhead and descended upon them. It covered the bed and would protect them as only they would be allowed to open or close it.

The two removed the sheets and climbed into the bed and wrapped their arms around one another. Sakura yawned and laid her head on his chest. Sasori ran his fingers throughout her hair.

"I love you Sasori." The young queen said to him and closed her eyes.

Sasori whispered his response into her ear and closed his own eyes joining his dark lover.


End file.
